The Snake King
by TheGreatJabberyJ
Summary: Sequel to "Those Snake Folk". Resh, the Tsaesci Dovahkiin from Akavir has finally accepted his fate, and after defeating Alduin and getting entangled with the Thalmor has his own country, 'The Reach', to look after. Meanwhile trouble is brewing regarding Vampires, trouble Brelyna and Kayci will be sorting out. Will later be rated M for sex, F!OC/Brelyna and M!Dragonborn/Lydia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my second main story intended to be a sequel to 'Those Snake Folk' (if you haven't read that I strongly suggest it, not just so this one makes sense but because I'm very proud of it). It will cover the Dawnguard questline and a few OC story arcs. I hope you all enjoy it, so let's see what are favourite Tsaesci peeps are doing now :)**

**Also, the name of this story is courtesy of SpiritOfJazz.**

**Brelyna POV**

"Do you think Resh might be getting a little too stressed recently?" Brelyna muttered to Lydia, already knowing the answer as she nodded towards the furious golden serpent currently punching cracks in the wall and screaming at his guards.

"I guess you could say that…" she replied, knowing that her lover would most likely break a knuckle or two by the end of the day. "I swear it should be you being the most stressed out of all of us though considering you have 14 children."

The Dunmer laughed sardonically. "You're kidding right? I've spent the last half a year having the best break of my life. With no work to do at the College, servants working to serve me and most importantly Kayci doing _all_ the work with the children I haven't slept easier in my life."

"Doesn't it upset you slightly not getting to spend all your time with your babies? me and Resh both spend as long as we can around Lissandre, and I know how protective Kayce is being," Lydia asked sympathetically, the Tsaesci woman had killed people for going near her children, so it was no surprise she even felt uncomfortable letting her lover near.

"I still get to be with them a fair amount of time, she just gets upset if I try to do all the hard work. I'm basically getting the best out of child raising with none of the bad stuff," she smiled, before frowning slightly. "I even got to hear… _'Reshies'_ first word… divines I hate Kayce for picking that fucking stupid name, even Resh didn't want her named after him."

"Well, I can't say it's the 'best' name, but it's not that bad. I like some of the others though, 'Cellador' especially." Lydia mused, thinking that name was quite possibly the best sounding sequence of sounds in the Tamrielic language. "Now, I should really try to see what is wrong with Resh, he really doesn't look so pleased... "

Brelyna nodded in understanding and decided to head back to her girlfriend, she figured the longer she spent around the children the faster Kayci would slip out of her over-protectiveness, with any luck it would only be a few weeks until the two could leave the room at the same time and go out to places, with someone else in there looking after the kids of course.

Once she'd left Lydia strode over and grabbed Resh's arm, stopping him from likely backhanding a terrified soldier. "Resh! what's going on?" she hissed, grabbing his attention. Lydia quickly made eye contact with the shaking man she had saved. "Get out, I'll handle this."

Resh looked like he was going to aggressively snap at her for a moment, but instead he just sighed, not wanting to be angry at the woman he had grown to love in the last few months. "Everything… everything I have done for this place has meant _nothing_."

"What do you mean?" Lydia quickly replied in shock. "You've done so much for the Reach! you gave everyone religious freedom, even daedra worshippers; the Orc's are now helping you smith and forge goods; not only that but you dismantled the Silver-Bloods who were practically running this city and then also you excavated the Dwemer ruins providing housing for everyone. How can that be '_nothing_'? it's so much!"

"I know, but it still hasn't helped! now the Legion aren't garrisoned in Markarth crime has gone through the roof, and I barely has the soldiers to hold keep it under control, let alone the Forsworn are back fucking everything up. I let their leader go and this is how he repays me? I'm going to fucking kill all of them!" Resh shouted, venting his frustrations.

Lydia frowned. "I heard about that, it might not be Forsworn and you know it, it could just be ordinary bandits that attacked that caravan afte-"

"Don't get me started on trade caravans… that's the worst fucking problem of them all. Do you have any idea how much it costs to get trade done now I'm a fucking independant leader? very _fucking _much! it's bad enough I don't get the same trade deals as other countries, but the Reach doesn't have _any_ ports, I have to pay fucking Elisif every time I want to get anything sent out or bought in because it goes through Skyrim first! I'm barely even breaking even despite all the new mines and better craftsmen," Resh cried out, finishing his rant. Lydia had to admit, the Reach was in quite a bad spot.

Hugging him closer she attempted to comfort him. "Don't worry Resh, we'll pull through this, we always do."

"Lydia, be realistic about this… the place is also in massive debt ever since my Dwemer excavations. I've given everything I have to give to the Reach, and it still hasn't been enough," he said sorrowfully, he was sure that in a few months the true effects would kick in, and it wouldn't just be his mental well being in distress, but the whole country.

"Have you thought about asking the Thalmor for help…? I know things didn't end very well for you with them, because of… her… but I'm sure they would still be happy to bail you out and help set things right," Lydia carefully suggested, knowing that this was a very soft spot considering what Elenwen did to him.

Visibly stiffening Resh spoke quietly. "Avoiding her name doesn't change things… but as for the Thalmor, they should be sending an envoy I personally know over, but it's been three months and they're still not here, so if they do help it might be too late."

The Nordic woman paused for a few moments. "Is there anything we _can_ fix…?"

"Well there _is _the Vampire issue… we could always send Kayci and Brelyna to do that, I don't mind looking after their children," Resh muttered absentmindedly. "And I guess there is that other Tsaesci I had thrown into Cidhna mine… I should really find out what he wanted with me…"

**As you may have guessed I couldn't think of baby Tsaesci names, so I would be very grateful if you guys could help me out. I'm looking for 12 female Tsaesci and Dunmer names. Thanks. (also, there was a movie reference in this, try guessing what it is)**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter (I'm not really sure how well it turned out :/ i was just trying to make it a chapter to discuss the current issues and remind everyone of the characters. actually stuff should happen next week), so please follow my new story, favourite and review it to tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, I'm so sorry it's been such a long time since my last update, I meant to do it sooner but have had a lot on my plate, but here it is, I sincerely hope you enjoy this, And remember, the is a sequel to read the first one first! :P**

**Resh POV**

A few days had passed and Resh hadn't slept, that wasn't really an issue considering his race, but in his free time when he could be having some rest and relaxation, or _sharing_ the bed with Lydia he remained coiled around his throne. He was just too worried about the Reach to sleep or fuck, waiting and hoping for something lucky to crop up.

As if on cue one of the guards by the entrance to his throne room spoke up. "The _Thalmor_ you summoned have arrived," Resh, covered it up successfully, but through his hidden pleasure didn't realise the distaste in which the Nord had said 'Thalmor'.

"Excellent, send him in then leave," Resh said, clapping his hands together. "That means all of you," he added, waving away the rest of the soldiers, he doubted the Thalmor would be hostile, but Resh was pretty sure he could take him.

Seeing the Elf enter Resh growled, putting on an irritated face. Despite his pleasure at the knowledge of the Correctors arrival he was definitely not enthusiastic regarding the Thalmor's attitude in recent months. "It took you long enough," he sneered, agitated at the lack of respect he was so used to.

"Excuse me?" the Thalmor snapped back, not having any of it and being equally annoyed at the mans words, as if pissed off for having to be there in the first place.

Resh was shocked for a few moments, having not expected any backchat, but quickly composed himself and glared. "What do you mean 'excuse me?', I should be the one asking the questions here. The Thalmor were meant to aid me if there were problems I had, and you've done _nothing_ whatever happened to the diplomacy you people wanted so much?"

The Corrector pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed, "Resh, you should just be thankful that the Thalmor didn't seize your country a few weeks ago considering all the grief you caused us, so you're not really in the position to be making demands."

The Tsaesci blinked, startled by what he was hearing. "What do you mean…?"

"What I mean," the Thalmor ground out. "Is that the first Tsaesci you see in Tamriel for years was immediately thrown into Cidhna mine for no reason other than him calling you 'Dragonborn', so it's quite clear you're not on good terms with your own people. The Thalmor helped you out not just for you but your own species, we wanted the Tsaesci, not some bankrupt shithole in the corner of Skyrim."

Resh was dumbstruck when he realised how his country had lost it's final lifeline. At his persisted silence the Altmer continued, this time with a calmer and less sinister tone. "Listen, I'm only telling you what you need to be told, personally _I _don't have anything against you, despite you wasting my time and resources I understand you've been through a lot. _But _there are many others more high up than I that are still extremely spited by you, it was me that kept you from becoming another territory of the Thalmor but just because I like you personally doesn't mean I can get them to treat you like they used to."

A few moment passed before Resh spoke up again. "What do you think I should do then? things are kind of going downhill here."

"I'm really not sure how useful my advice is going to be, this isn't really my strong suit," the Agent muttered admittedly feeling sorry for him. "The first thing that comes to mind though is trying to encourage trading ships to continue down the river past solitude down to that town 'Karth-something', it seems to me that your biggest problem is having to pay Elisif through trade deals and caravans, so that would fix it."

"That… that's actually a pretty good idea, do you have any idea who I could do to achieve that?" Resh asked, despite the Tsaesci's pride making him hate asking for help the last bit had been really useful, so any more would've been great.

"Resh, if you want to run your own country you need to have a little independence and do this yourself, you can't rely on a glorified assassin that knows nothing about administration to bail you out. Just make the place have a reason for ships to go to, think about it, what do sailors want? booze, whores, entertainment and money, I'm sure you can figure something out."

"I'll try to get some construction going tomorrow," he told him, sighing in relief, finally having a plan rather than just getting angry at his own failures.

"Good, I hope you now understand how much of a problem you've got yourself in. Anyway, I've really got to be going, my employers were loathe to tell me about your letter, but I came when I had the chance, but I'm a busy man, and have thing to do," the Elf explained, just the trip to Markarth had taken days out of his time when he could be completing other tasks.

Just before turning to leave he added. "By the way, if you want to see me again I suggest sorting things out with your Tsaesci friend down in the prison. Who knows? if you sort that out you might get Thalmor support again, should you want it that is."

Resh would've spoken but realised it would've been pointless, he really needed to get started with the Correctors suggestion, sooner rather than later.

**Arch Corrector POV**

He really wasn't lying when he said he was the reason Resh was still independent, the Elf may have always tried to be logical when he could, but the truth was his empathy for the man and what he had been through left him putting the Thalmors 'greater good' to the side just this once. It was risky considering how much time had been spent on a lost cause, but fortunately he had enough sway within the ranks to pull this off.

Obviously there may have been a slightly selfish element to it all as well, seeing as his personal favour for the Tsaesci extended beyond merely respect and empathy but was one of lust too. But the Corrector knew that was a completely lost cause not even worth pursuing considering Resh's last relationship with a Thalmor, and that he was currently in one with his female housecarl. It didn't mean he didn't want the snake to be happy though.

Taking his mind away from thoughts like that the cloaked man headed towards where prisoners were being held, making sure not to be spotted on the way. Since he was in Markarth he might as well kill two birds with one stone, this was going to be a 'fun' talk...

**Okay, really, I'm sooooooooo sorry it's been so long. A lot has been going on with me and this was thrown on the back burner. I'll try to pick it up a bit more now I've remembered how important writing is to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, here's another chapter, "so soon?" I hear you say? well good news, we're a long way away from the days where it took me over a month to bring out a second chapter. That's a thing of the past with any luck. So yeah, again, I really enjoy writing, so thank you those who enjoy my work with me, it means a lot to. So… enjoy.**

**Arch Corrector POV**

Elenwen may have been a despicable woman but there was still a part of him that felt sorry for her, it was obvious she was responsible for getting herself in this mess, and she without a doubt deserved it, but still, seeing someone who achieved so much and had such unique skills chained to a wall and covered in scars was shocking to say the least.

The Altmer man had never liked to follow his own decisions as there were always people higher up than him with far better judgement who could do a better job, but just this once; or he guessed this 'twice' seeing as he had, despite it probably not being the best decision for everybody, let Resh keep the Reach; he would make an exception.

Leaving no time to waste he started working his magic on the locks around her wrists, and not before long she was lying in a heap on the ground. It took a few moments for Elenwen to adjust to the freedom she now had but eventually she looked up at the Altmer who had released her, and then lowered her gaze to see what he held out.

Elenwen's eyes glistened as she looked at her old robes in front of her, they were far more dignified than the bloody pieces of cloth wrapped around her. As she reached out to the life she left behind he pulled it back away.

"You didn't really think I was here to set you free did you?" the Correct sneered, delighting in the other Elfs features falling as she realised she wasn't as lucky as she had hoped. "You've caused the Thalmor _so much_ grief, to even entertain the possibility you could get _these_ back is ludicrous." He laughed as he shook the Elven attire at her.

Elenwen rose to her feet and coughed viciously, clearing out her tortured and dry throat after months of disuse. "What about everything I've don-"

She was silenced with a swift backhand, knocking her back down onto the damp ground. "Everything you've done isn't enough! but no, that's not why I'm here, this has nothing to do with the Thalmor. I'm doing this on Resh's behalf, he might think you're not a problem anymore but I know the truth, every second you're still alive it's another second closer you are to getting out and ruining his life even more."

The High Elf woman looked liked she was about to say something else but didn't get the chance due to the bulky fabric of her old robes wrap around her throat and tighten. She choked and tried to struggle but he pulled both end tighter crushing the life out of her. "Happy now? you die as you lived, a Thalmor. Try wrecking things now…"

**Resh POV**

A few hours later the throne room got busier and busier, it was mostly just additional guards during the day, but there were others there, like the usual people whining about their problems whom Resh had to constantly dismiss.

Taking a break from them Resh ordered the guards to usher them out, public meeting times for the king were over. Instead he got up from his seat and stretched, wanting to move around a bit instead of being stuck in some chair all day.

A month or two ago the palace workers would've jumped at the sight of him as the massive snake moved through the halls and rooms, but now they had grown used to it and nodded to him when he passed by.

Markarth may have been his, and he had the power to go wherever he wanted within it, but there was always one room which he hesitated before entering. Resh may have been King but he knew very well what would happen if he pissed Kayci off around her children… he was her friend so it probably wouldn't mean death, unlike a few unfortunate fools that forget to knock, but it would most likely be very painful.

"Kayce…?" he asked, knocking on the door lightly. "Is it okay if I come in?"

He heard a bit of bickering between the woman in question and Brelyna but he knew that they wouldn't really mind, they had reached the stage where it was okay if he was allowed near their children, of course this was a privilege extended only to him, but it was still a long way away from when they would yell and hit him for entering abruptly.

"Yeah sure," he heard Kayci reply, at that he opened the door gently, not wanting to disturb the little black and gold sleeping slithers dotted around the room.

"Hey," he said quietly, trying to avoid waking the aforementioned baby snakes. "I was just wondering if you two wanted to help me out with something?"

Brelyna spoke first, being the more rational one of the two and wanting to know more about what he was saying rather than letting Kayci wildly agree to it without listening. "Before we say 'yes' what is it?"

Resh frowned, he should've realised Brelyna would think about his words more than Kayci. Regardless he recomposed himself with a smile and continued. "I've mentioned the Dawnguard before right…?"

**10 Minutes Later**

"So you want us to travel all the way to the other side of Skyrim?" Kayci asked once she had heard him finish his explanation.

"Yes," Resh said calmly.

"So you want _me_ to travel all the way to the other side of Skyrim?" she questioned further.

"Yes."

She frowned. "Away from my babies?"

"Away from you babies," he confirmed, nodding to try and give her some assurance.

She paused for a moment and pointed at him. "And I'm going to guess that you'll be the one looking after them in my absence?"

"Yes." he replied, holding her hand. "Don't worry, you can trust me, you've known me for years."

A few seconds passed before Kayci responded. "Not a chance in hell…"

**Hey people, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I'll try to update frequently like I used to because I enjoy it :) Also, I'm finding myself really liking the 'Arch Corrector' as a character, I have a feeling I need to think of a name for him though. It's nice drawing a gay character, I'm looking forward to what I can do with him (don't worry those of you that like Resh/Lydia, that won't be changing).**

**Anyway, please follow favourite and review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, once again I apologise for the lack of writing, I've got so much happening it's hard to coordinate myself and find time, when i get back into the groove of everything though I'll churn them all out again like I used to.**

**Resh POV**

Resh would've tried to convince them further but was distracted by a frantic knock on the door. He hissed at the sound as he turned, knowing he would have to continue this conversation later and threw open the door, slamming it as he backed the guard into the hallway wall.

"What do you want? you know this room is off limits right?" Resh said, not really angry but more exasperated, he really had been tough on guards recently, and at least this one hadn't just waltzed in like the idiot who deserved his fate.

Knowing the Tsaesci didn't like it when people faffed around the man started talking immediately "It's important, it's about Elenwen…"

**Cidhna Mine**

Storming into the building Resh threw open the gate, the guards didn't even have time to unlock it for him, instead the giant enraged King broke the rusted thing off it's hinges, not even stopping as he left them all behind him.

Resh stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight ahead of him, the Altmer that had ruined he and his friends life so much lay dead on the floor, still limp as she was freshly killed, purple bruising and gashes around her throat.

He darted his head around the room for someone to roar at but it seemed everyone who would have been within shouting range had cleverly scampered off. Were it any other situation Resh would've been a little more productive with his emotions, but instead, he took them out on the closest thing to him, Elenwen.

Grabbing her body by the hair he glared into her dead eyes, tears of rage in his own. "You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Die!" he screamed, each word punctuated by slamming the dead Elfs skull into the wall. It only took one slam to crack the bone and after that each was shattering the rest into nothing but greymatter and blood, yet he persisted in a fit of anger and grief, insanely shouting as he did it, distraught that her pain was over.

A few minutes passed and the energy seeped out of him, and sighed in defeat and lazily tossed the headless corpse to the side before crumbling onto the floor as he let the events of the past 10 minutes sink in.

Resh's thoughts were interrupted when one of the many guards employed in the city hesitantly entered the room upon seeing their king so upset and reduced to such a state. "Are you okay…?" they asked him obviously seeing he wasn't but not wanting to offend.

Trying to compose himself the Tsaesci rose to his full height again, dwarfing the armoured warrior. "I'm fine… just… take that _thing_," he choked out, pointing to the mutilated body. "And get rid of it! make sure it gets _no_ Altmer death rights or any shit like that! She hasn't _earned_ her death so it shouldn't be a pleasant one!"

"Yes sir," they replied right away, not wanting to get on his bad side in this very temperamental mood. "There is one more thing… there was a note along with the corpse it hasn't been open-"

The soldier had no time to finish before it was snatched off them by a giant golden hand, taking this as the cue to leave, the guard scurried out of the prison, leaving Resh on his own with the note.

**Arch Correctors Letter (Think really Altmer upper class sort of thing, excellent calligraphy, golden ink, eggshell textured light golden coloured card with matt finish etc etc, that kind of thing)**

_Resh _

_Know this was done only for your benefit, I know you likely hate me now, but I am positive that will pass when you come to terms with my motives, and even agree with them in time._

_Among other reasons I did this to free you from yourself, you were going down a very bad and violent path, one that could never have ended well, and I mean only the best for you and your friends. Elenwen had to die, and not by your hands, if so I can only imagine what would happen._

_Finally, as you're likely down in the mine, presumably having screamed at and assaulted a corpse it is worth you checking up on your Tsaesci friend in another cell. It was obvious you were not ever going to check on him, so consider this '_encouragement_' and another motive. _

_The Thalmor as a faction had nothing to do with the revenge I took from you, it was all me, but don't waste the opportunity to get you head on straight again and work things out, you might even get their support again. _

_\- A.C_

**Resh POV**

Instead of having an outburst Resh calmy closed his eyes, trying to hold his overwhelming fury at bay as he relaxed. He couldn't believe the Thalmor Agent had done this to him. They weren't friends by any stretch but Resh _respected _him, and owed his life to the man, so for him to backstab the Tsaesci to such an extent was a painful betrayal.

Evidently the High Elf had his reasons though, as he seemed to for everything. Resh had realised long ago that the Altmer had a well thought out plan and logical rationalisation and reasoning for everything he ever did; many Resh knew he likely wasn't intelligent enough, or in the correct mental state to understand.

Deciding to cram all that into a far away part of his mind to pick up on later when he could think about it more Resh remembered about the last part of the note, he really should talk to that Tsaesci now he was down here, at least find out if he wants to kill him…

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, again, sorry for the wait and also that it was fairly short, but hey, I'm just starting to write again, so forgive me if I'm a little slow. Please follow, favourite and review if you're new to the story, and check out my poll for favourite character if you feel like voting. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, once again I apologise for being delayed in my chapters, I'm hoping after next week I can bring them out more frequently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure how long it will be.**

**Keyzer POV**

Keyser watched as the larger Tsaesci snaked into the room, and just watching the '_king_' enter just infuriated him, that combined with the huge journey to find him and then being locked away for Divines know how long did not put him in a good mood. So he just stared at Resh, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I don't recognise you…" Resh said at last, breaking the silence between the two. There were several people Resh expected his people to send after him but this guy was not one of them.

The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah good of you to realise mr 'I'm good at pointing out the obvious'. We haven't actually met before in case you didn't realise."

"So you're _not_ sent from my clan…?" Resh said slowly as he pieced together what he was told, knowing that his people would only send the best fighters after he and Kayci considering how dangerous the two were, not some random he hadn't even heard of. "How do you even know I'm here?"

"The other clans aren't full of idiots Resh, word of the Dragonborn gets around quickly, obviously your people were the first ones who knew, but lets just say the group they sent to kill you won't be making it to Tamriel," the smaller Tsaesci laughed, remembering how majestic their ship looked ablaze on the waves.

"You killed them… why would you do that?" Resh asked, not having the energy to get angry.

"Well, usually when a group of rivals plan on murdering someone you've been sent to protect said rivals tend to be less effective when dead," Keyzer mocked, he may have been told to keep the Dovahkiin safe but that didn't mean anything about being pleasant to the Tsaesci who had locked him away.

Irritated at the mans tone Resh ground out. "I get that. But why would want to protect me? don't you want me dead? any good Tsaesci should try to kill me on site."

"I think the very fact we're talking right now is proof that you don't know anything about 'any good Tsaesci', believe it or not but there are actually some of us that aren't xenophobic cunts who want anything 'dragon-like' to be killed, or is that _too difficult _for you to understand?" the condescension in his voice was as clear as Resh's growing hatred of him.

"You're starting to piss me off… and for the record I don't need your help protecting myself, and definitely don't think you'd have a chance of hurting me, you barely even reach my shoulders," Resh growled at him.

"Believe me, I wasn't going to protect you. I only really came over so I could then have you send a message back to my people telling them how I was right, and sending me to the other side of Nirn to meet some prick from another clan was a waste of time. And then go back,"

Ignoring his sardonic voice Resh replied. "You're from one of those heretic clans who worship the dragonborn aren't you?"

Keyzer laughed at him, shouting. "Well done! you can put two and two together, congratu-fucking-lations! now, after you're done stating the obvious how about you go along and let me out of this pisshole you call a jail so I can head off home?"

"If you think I'm letting you out you're deluded, probably to be expected though from one of you people," the larger Tsaesci hissed.

"Hey, if it's any consolation I think they're fucking insane too, even more so after meeting you… no offense of course. And, just for the record, we're hardly the 'heretic' clans if there are more of us than you."

"You're not really giving me a reason to let you out here… I could just tear out your voice-box that would be a _great_ improvement to our conversation so far," Resh smirked, just waiting for the response so he could cut off this waste of a Tsaesci from the species.

"I assumed it'd be fairly obvious, but I guess not to some. I know fully well the position you're in, some I found out before I got here, whispers between the guards, conversations with the _delightful_ Altmer who's now missing a head, and also reading the note of the Thalmor who killed the bitch," Keyser laughed, knowing he was likely going home later today. "Believe it or not but there's a lot you can find out when in prison."

Resh couldn't think of how to respond, so the smaller Tsaesci kept talking. "So yeah, I would assume it's allies you're wanting right now, and funding from your Thalmor buddies, so I reckon you're going to have to let me out, huh?"

"Why would I want the help of someone like you? you're the worst excuse for a Tsaesci I've ever seen, and you and your people are heretics at that!"

"You don't really have much of a choice though do you? so I'd suggest letting me leave sooner rather than later…"

**Heyyyyyyy, who was expecting that would what the newest Tsaesci was like? any of you? didn't think so, I just decided to write some sarcastic jerk because i was in the mood to. Hoped it was entertaining.**

**Please follow, favourite and review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, I hate having to say this every time I update, but it's true, so I have to. I'm sorry for the wait, I know it's been so long, and I apologise for taking so long. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Resh POV**

"Now listen," Resh snapped at the smaller Tsaesci after waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sun they hadn't seen for weeks. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

Keyzer rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know, Divines I'm not an idiot, didn't we cover that a while ago or have you just forgotten?"

"This is not the time for taking the piss!" Resh growled, digging his claws into the other snakes shoulder and lifting him up. "You're going to head straight into the Summerset Isles, and right to the Thalmor higher ups, you won't have any trouble with them so long as you don't be a cunt. And then you will explain the whole situation and how you can have you people on my side."

"Okay okay, I get it," he dismissed brushing Resh's grip of and standing properly instead of just on the thin of his tail. "Find Elves, talk to Elves, don't piss of Elves, go home. Got it, now if you could kindly stop glaring that'd be great."

The Reach King gave him a bit of a sheepish look at that, "There might be a bit more to it than that… they will likely want a bit of confirmation what you're saying is true, so you might have to wait there for a few months as they send letters to attempt to communicate with those back home."

"Nah, that won't be a problem, you think they'd send me over here with no quick way of communicating? I'm a mage, I can do all that long rage magic communication stuff," he informed Resh proudly, smirking when he saw the stunned look on his face.

"You're fucking kidding right? seriously? _you_! some fucking degenerate idiot like yourself knows more magic than me, you're a fucking liar," Resh hissed, not knowing how to feel about him, the most focused point was whether or not to kill him.

He laughed in response. "Nope, I mean it. See, look."

Almost immediately the smaller Tsaesci had formed a glowing light in his hands, at the moment, it was just a pulsing white light looking like a simple magelight spell, but Resh had seen enough to know what it was, and that the pulsing just meant it was waiting for the specific person over in Akavir to cast the same spell in response.

"Fine, you know how to do _one_ more thing than me," Resh replied, waving his hand through the other snakes magic to dissipate it. "And on that note, you go ahead and leave, I swear if I ever have to meet you again and going to fucking snap your neck."

He smirked. "Fair enough, I can understand that. Random thing though, how do you know I'm not going to just leave? I could make a promise but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't believe me…"

Resh glared at him again. "You're right, I won't, _but_ you can believe promises _I _make. And right now, I promise that if I don't get a message from the Thalmor in the next few weeks, we _will_ be meeting again and I'll-"

"'Snap my neck'," Keyzer finished, rolling his eyes again. "I get it, big scary mans got to intimidate me, yeah yeah. So, I guess this is goodbye, you've been a _really really _shitty host."

"Get the fuck out…"

**Lydia POV**

"Hey Resh," Lydia remarked when he walked into their room and slumped onto the bed face first, apparently very worn out from something. "You okay? I heard you went to see that other Tsaesci."

Resh didn't look up but replied. "The man is insufferable, you honestly have no idea how happy I am knowing I'm never going to see him again. I just need some sleep after that."

"Really? it was that bad? I swear you don't even need to get some sleep for at least a week or so?" Lydia asked, confused because as she came to understand his race he only needed some rest every month, and it hadn't been that long since the last time.

"I don't _need_ to, but I think I can take a day or two off. Seriously though, it was _that_ bad, I swear if we weren't in such a tricky situation I'd have kept him in that mine, that or killed him," Resh muttered.

"Damn, now I wish I met him too so I could see what you mean," Lydia laughed.

"You really don't… the man was a heretic too, he didn't believe that the 'Dragonborn' is a bad thing to be punished by death."

The Nord paused for a moment. "Isn't that a good thing? why would you want Tsaesci that want to kill you? we've had enough issues with that already, the obvious examples being not only yourself, but also your best friend wanting you dead."

Resh waved an arm up at her from the bed in dismissal. "Eh, you know my reasons. I'll tell you more about everything that's going to happen tomorrow, for now I'm just tired out."

"I hope you're not too exhausted, one of the servants is looking after Lissandre so if you wanted I could… 'cheer you up'?" Lydia smirked, not wanting to see him so dejected.

Lydia frowned when after a few moments she was answered with silence, taking a closer look it was obvious he was already asleep.

Kicking the portion of his tail that hung out of the bed she snapped. "Resh, wake up, do you want to fuck or not."

Almost immediately after that his head slowly rose up, eyes still closed from how sleepy he was. "Uhh, yeah sure," Resh murmured out, not really knowing what he was saying, or agreeing to.

"That's better," she smirked, before climbing under the covers. "Now, change into your Nordic form, I feel like staying in one piece."

"Wait… what are we talking about…?"

**Heyyy, I hope you liked that, think of it like a magical mobile phone for that magic communication stuff. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope on updating it more. Please follow, favourite and review. Thanks.**

**Also, I would like to say as well that I feel the quality of my writing has gone down a lot since I have been not been writing very often. So I'm sorry for that too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, again sorry for the lateness, I'll try to update more frequently now that exams are over. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Keyzer POV**

"Fuck you, you fucking piece of shit," Keyzer growled out loud, not speaking to anyone but just venting out his anger. It had been over a day now and he was still pissed at the larger Tsaesci, he hated it when people pushed him around just because he was weaker than them, it was like being in Akavir all over again, the bigger people getting their way and beating him down every time he tried to do anything himself.

Too wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice the four fur clothed people confront him until the first one shouted at him, "The forsworn will reclaim what is rightfully ours!"

He wanted to tell them that just because he was Tsaesci like the current lands leader he had nothing to do with their problems, but it wasn't like these savages could be reasoned with anyway though, so Keyzer desperately tried to move out of the way of the sword.

Succeeding the Tsaesci used all the strength he could in his tail to sweep the mans feet from beneath him, using the opportunity to his advantage he brought his fist down on the Bretons face, any normal Tsaesci would've done some serious damage, possibly causing death, but instead Keyzer settled for being a little stronger than the average human as he watched his nose crack under the force.

He would've smirked but was taken off guard by a different forsworn before he had the chance, kicking him off and disorientating him with a shield bash to the face. Falling to the floor the Tsaesci tried to recover by grabbing a handful of dirt and tossing it in his aggressors face, and although it distracted her he was already surrounded by the others, including a bloodied faced Breton who did _not_ look pleased.

Unlike others of his kind Keyzer was neither quick nor a good fighter, so despite trying to stay on the defensive he was quickly overwhelmed and knocked to the floor once again with a hard pommel strike to his throat.

Finally giving up, knowing he was nothing special Keyzer closed his eyes, awaiting his death. After a few seconds though when it didn't come he looked up to see a familiar black robed man electrocuting the male Breton into ashes merely inches away from his face.

"We meet again, I was wondering when he'd finally let you out," the Corrector muttered as he stabbed through the closest forsworn and sent the other two running as they knew they were outmatched at how easily the Thalmor had dispatched half of them, "I was under the impression that all your people knew how to fight properly."

The Tsaesci hissed at him in annoyance replying. "You're right, I was never any good at that though, I was always 'too small' or 'too slow' or 'too everything'. Anyway, I guess I should thank you for saving me twice now."

"You should," the Altmer sighed. "And you should also apologise for fucking my plan up. I was going to tail you undercover to the Summerset Isles to make sure you actually get there, but after _one_ day you almost get yourself killed. I know how militaristic your people are, why would they even let you live?"

Keyzer wasn't sure how pissed off to be, he had immediately taken a dislike to Resh seeing as the man had everything he didn't, size, strength, power, and also looked down on him; this Altmer was just asking a question, even if it did jab at him.

Scowling he decided to just tell him everything. "The only reason I wasn't killed for my weaknesses, or at the very least sent on some impossible errand, is because of my ability to use long range magical communication."

The Thalmor was confused at that. "If you can do that then why couldn't you fight off those forsworn properly? very few people can use that kind of magic and it's immensely difficult to learn and harness."

"I have no idea, for some reason it's the only thing I can do properly," he growled, remembering his life back at Akavir. "You don't know how shit it is to know there is only _one_ reason people even tolerate you, to live in world built entirely around success and achievement and to have _nothing_ but one small thing. I'm lucky really, by our standards it shouldn't have been enough to give them a reason to spare me."

For a moment the Corrector looked guilty, but he quickly collected himself. "No… I don't. It could be worse though, is this not better than death?"

"Obviously death is worse, but not by much. First I have my own people who hate me send me away for my 'one use', and then as soon as I get here I'm greeted with what? being locked away only to have someone use me again for my single ability," he ground out coldly. "And now you're here too. Sure you may have saved my life, and Resh's life, and every-fucking-ones life, but you don't fool me, you want to use me for my power too."

"Just beca-"

"No, shut the fuck up and listen! I'm sure you're a fan-fucking-tastic person who saves everyone you can, but that doesn't change anything I just said. And do you want to know the worst bit? my ability isn't even that special, sure it's rare, but _all_ it does is save a few months waiting, or better yet the _important_ people wasting their time coming here! No one cares about Keyzer!" he hissed, glaring up at the Altmer.

"Obviously I can see this matters a lot. So why do you even want to go back there? where everyone hates you, looks down on you, and thinks they're better than you. You may not be the best fighter even in Tamriel, but at least you're far above most when it comes to one on one, if you stay here you could no longer be insignificant, you're one of the only Tsaesci," the Arch-Corrector argued, trying to raise his spirits, despite Keyzers abrasive personality the Altmer always prided himself on trying to please people.

"You raise a very good point…" Keyzer said slowly, thinking about it more, finally something of a smile formed on his face, the first time he'd actually been happy in a while.

"Anyway, as I'm no longer doing this discretely you should just pick me up and run there so it takes a few days instead of weeks of walking," the Thalmor suggested, knowing it had been something Resh had done to travel vast distances with others.

"I told you, I'm the weakest Tsaesci, if you think I can run that fast for more than a few seconds let alone carry you too you're deluded," Keyzer said, although this time despite saying something negative he seemed more upbeat, as if he had worked something out in his head.

Frowning in mild irritation the Corrector replied. "Oh well, I guess we can just walk. Besides, you're an interesting guy so we can talk more, I bet the Thalmor back home will have a lot to hear from you."

Keyzer paused for a moment before looking at the Altmer. "Yeah I guess they will. Do you think they'll want to talk to my people right away?"

"I wouldn't say 'right away', but that is something that's going to happen eventually, after all we need a few official ties between our peoples, maybe even have a few of yours come over for a while, that sort of thing," he explained, trying to sound upbeat about it even though the Tsaesci clearly didn't like his own.

"I have a better idea," the Tsaesci quietly murmured to himself.

With his Elven hearing the Corrector heard him, but couldn't make out exactly what he had said. "What was that?"

"Look at this," Keyzer quickly said, gesturing over to the Thalmor so he could see what he was doing.

The Tsaesci's hands started to glow with some kind of magic as the Altmer watched, perhaps the Tsaesci wanted to reach his people now and get it over with?

All of a sudden while his guard was down Keyzer snapped his hands up into the Correctors unsuspecting face, scorching it as much as he could before the better fighter could dispatch him in a fair fight.

"I don't ever want to see another Tsaesci again!" Keyzer shouted over the Altmers cry of pain, "There is no way I'm helping you bring any more over here, you already said I'm one of the best here! I'm not giving that up, not for you, regardless of what you did!"

Despite the severe burning of a surprise attack like that the magical flame conjured was still an extremely weak one, so the Altmer was able to recover, although partially blinded and in an intense pain.

Not able to see where Keyzer was he thrashed out, trying to strike at him to keep him away, but that did little to keep the unseen hand of the Tsaesci grasp hold of the sword he had yet to use to defend himself.

Pulling it out of his sheath, the Tsaesci took a few clumsy and unskilled motions swings, and hacked into the blinded and unarmed Elf's chest, before throwing him into the mud and leaving him for dead.

**I bet that's the first time you've ever been upset at the fate of a Thalmor Agent… if not I guess I'll just have to try to make him more liked, even so, I liked him, so this chapter did that to me :P**

**Thanks for reading the chapter, please follow, favourite and review. Also sorry if it didn't flow very well, I haven't written in a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay people, I know I say this every time, I really **_**really**_** do but I will try to occasionally update this story, I won't leave it unfinished and you deserve and ending. I do not intend on rushing the story at all, but it probably won't be as long as TSF. I'm so sorry I didn't update, I was going through lots of stuff keeping me busy, and I also have exams and stuff. But, I hope this chapter will show as a start to more updates. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Forsworn Scout**

"Look, I'm telling you it was over here. One of those snake people, like that tyrant in our city! we almost had him too but some Thalmor stepped in," the Breton desperately told the lumbering Briarheart as he led the man through the forest.

The undead man let out a whistling moan-like sound before giving his pissed off response. "It's not a good idea to drag me away from the camp like this and waste my time, you should be hoping I find what you're looking for."

Despite knowing they were on the right tracks, seeing as they had only just passed his dead compatriots on the floor, the Breton was still terrified out of his mind. Briarhearts were as rare, and difficult for the hags to create as they were so powerful, meaning the undead warrior could easily kill him with no repercussions from the rest of the camp.

A few more minutes of walking went by and he could see the Briarheart starting to become impatient. "If we don't find anything in the next few minutes we're going back, and you're explaining how the others-"

"There!" the smaller forsworn shouted, cutting the Briarhearts threat short. "That's the Thalmor who thought us off! I think he's dead now though…"

Instead of reprimanding the other man for the interruption the undead man lumbered over the the body, picking it up with one hand, not being graceful at all as he examined the Thalmor agent. "He doesn't seem to have any open wou-"

This interruption was a little different to the previous one, this time instead of it being a smaller forsworn yelling and point it was a far more physical one, more specifically a hand lashing out from the robed figure and grabbing at the exposed heart.

Responding with a roar the Briarheart threw a fist at the man he was still holding, colliding with the Elf's face and splattering his blood against the ground. That didn't slow down the Thalmor's attack though as he ripped at the Briarhearts chest even more, ignoring the following blows to his gut and jaw.

In only a few seconds the fight was over, and the Briarheart was on his back looking up, Briar pulled from his body and a bleeding Altmer collapsed on top of him covered in blood. The smaller forsworn just watch in fear as he saw the Thalmor look up at him, and toss the brown and red mess that he'd pulled from the now Briar-less Briarhearts chest to the side.

Pointing at the other, now cowering, forsworn the Thalmor growled, more infuriated than he could remember. "You, you will leave now, or you will die. Send others to track me, and they will also die. I have nothing against you, just a certain snake the two of us have been more than well acquainted with."

Several moments passed with no response other than a fearful stare, prompting the Thalmor to sigh and begin to build up electricity in his hands. Sensing the danger that quickly got the Breton to speak up. "Wait! where… where do you expect me to leave _to_?"

The Corrector paused. "What do you mean?"

"You think they would let me back knowing a Briarheart, of all people, died, and that I survived? they'd think I was a part of it," The forsworn told him, trying to stop shaking so as to look brave.

Not wanting to kill a defenceless man who had nothing to lose the Altmer let out another long sigh of exasperation. "No, I guess you're right. I'm not really sure what I can really do for you though, I prefer to do my job alone, as you can see travelling with a partner didn't really go overtly well…"

Desperately not wanting to be left alone in the forest where he would undoubtedly be found by other forsworn he tried to justify being around. "I can help though! they teach us lots of things at the camp, like medicine an-"

"I don't need medicine. That idiot thought leaving me to bleed out was a good idea, not even knowing my swords enchantment. I'm completely fine, aside from a few bruises from your dead friend over there," he interrupted, spitting blood in the direction of the Briarhearts body.

"But what if yo-"

Cutting in quickly the High Elf snapped in frustration. "I'm _not_ going to get injured again."

"You don't know though, especially if you don't have your own sword anymore," the Breton argued.

Much to his dismay though the Elf apparently had that covered, a ghostly blue demonic sword materialising in his hand. "How about now? besides, I know how to heal myself anyway so I don't see why it matters."

"So you're just going to leave me to die then? just let me come with you and help kill this person, I promise I can help," he begged, hoping the man would help out of pity.

"I won't need any help," the Thalmor frowned, before adding. "_But_ you can come with me. I don't see how you can help, and I know I'll probably regret this, but there's no point letting you die. I swear though, if you try to stab me in the back you'll regret it, I've already been far too _merciful_ today."

The forsworn sighed in relief. "So where do you think he's gone to?"

"At a guess I would say to Markarth," he muttered in response.

"Back to hide behind the others of his kind?" the Breton asked, frowning at the thought of more of those snake people.

The Corrector laughed. "Definitely _definitely_ not. I highly doubt Resh would be pleased seeing him again, they didn't really get along from what I've gathered. What's far more likely is that Keyzer is going to try and kill him."

"I would assume that as you know his first name you are probably on good terms with the one in charge…" the smaller man said, receiving a nod in response. "In that case aren't you worried for your friend."

Smirking the Altmer patted the other man on the shoulder. "We're not trying to get to Markarth to see Keyzer dead, I'm more than positive he will be by the end of the week. No, we're going back to make sure _I'm_ the one that kills him, if he gets to Resh before we get to him I can't imagine I would get that chance…"

**Yeah, I know I told some people he was gone for good but I couldn't do it. The Corrector was one of my favourite characters to write, and I couldn't bring myself to kill him off, plus I already had a tonne of plot ideas involving him.**

**Also, I brought out the chapter kind of prematurely, I was hoping for this to come up a bit later, but hey, I wrote something, I don't want to leave you guys and gals waiting for ever.**

**Anyway, please follow, favourite and review the chapter if you enjoyed it. Thanks.**


	9. Not Ending

A recent review had just prompted me to type this up.

On second thoughts I do probably plan on starting this story again in a few weeks. Since about a month ago pretty much all my problems got a lot better, so I reckon I may continue this when I find time.

Whether or not it'll be good I don't know as I am really rusty and haven't written in ages I can't guarantee. But after my exams I will add to this.

But yeah, it's not over yet


End file.
